


Like A Spider's Web

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little task Ciel threw his way, no matter how menial, Sebastian relished the challenge of completing them to the best of his abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Zeitgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Zeitgeist/gifts).



> Enjoy! :)

Sebastian didn't regret offering a contract to Ciel Phantomhive. The boy had been served up as a sacrifice for him, but the fire burning in his eyes intrigued him more than the potential taste of his soul. He wanted to know how far Ciel would go in his quest for revenge and Sebastian wanted to be there with him every step of the way.

Now he was Lord Ciel Phantomhive's personal butler and he was one hell of a butler. Every little task Ciel threw his way, no matter how menial, Sebastian relished the challenge of completing them to the best of his abilities. Whether it was executing delicious desserts to make someone's taste buds weep or hunting down Ciel's target for the Queen, Sebastian did it without question because he knew the payoff would be worth it.

Like now.

Ciel barely glanced in Sebastian's direction as he leaned back in his chair. There was a man in the corner of the room with a shaky gun pointed at Ciel, but there was nothing but boredom in Ciel's expression.

"There is no reason for the dramatics, Lord Melbourne. Put the gun down and let's continue with the rest of this meeting."

"No! This meeting is a farce. You're trying to shut my livelihood down, trying to cast me out into the streets. I can't have you do that, Phantomhive. You're just a child."

Sebastian moved in direct line of the gun, blocking Melbourne's view of Ciel. "Now now, Lord Melbourne. Let's not be too hasty. We're all civilized gentlemen here. Perhaps you would like some refreshments? Another cup of tea?"

"Lord Melbourne doesn't need another cup of tea, Sebastian. No, he's gone too far to turn back now." Ciel interlaced his fingers together as he leaned his elbows on his desk. "If he thinks brute force is going to win him his goal, then maybe we should let him play his little game." He turned his gaze towards Lord Melbourne. "What do you say, Lord Melbourne? Do you want to play a game?"

"Just a child playing games, that's what you are. You're nothing more than a child trying to ruin my life."

"Oh, no, Lord Melbourne. What you see before you is nothing more than a shell, but you can't see past it. That is your folly, not mine. So let's play a game. My butler here will help us play. You were in charge of the sweets factory in Manchester, but you decided instead to spend its profits on your own endeavors. Considering that particular factory was known for its sweet and sour candies, I find it fitting to use that as this game's theme. Sebastian, relieve Lord Melbourne of his gun and deposit him in the gardens."

Sebastian pressed his right palm against his chest and bowed before moving quickly, too quickly for anyone's eyes in the room to track. He grabbed Lord Melbourne's gun, crushed it in his hand, before picking him up and transporting him to the gardens. The gardens were barely lit and the shadows of the night reigned.

Lord Melbourne sputtered as he stumbled away from Sebastian. He glanced around before staring up at Sebastian. "W-What happened?"

"You're about to play my master's game, Lord Melbourne. I am simply doing as my master asks. I would wish you good luck, but we both know you are not going to make it out of this alive."

He bowed at Lord Melbourne before returning to stand at Ciel's side, moving at the same quick speed as he did before. "It is done. What sort of game did you have in mind for Lord Melbourne? The gardens are hardly suited for anything in such a short amount of time."

Ciel's lips twitched as he rose to his feet. "Then you better get started, Sebastian. Even in this, I want the name of Phantomhive to be known for excellence."

"Of course. If I couldn't do as you willed, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Good. Don't disappoint me. Now, here's what I want you to do." Ciel explained his plan before dismissing Sebastian. "I severely doubt Lord Melbourne will enjoy the game he's about to play, but I expect you to entertain me. Got that?"

"I understand completely." Sebastian bowed before leaving. There was plenty of things he needed to do and only a short amount of time.

***

Everything was ready. He even had time to make a fresh pot of tea for Ciel to enjoy while he watched the game. He poured tea into Ciel's cup before offering it to him.

The shadows were under Sebastian's command and corralled Lord Melbourne through the garden pathways. The tricks Ciel suggested were devious, but Sebastian found ways to improve on them. He wanted to know what Ciel would think of his improvements.

Ciel crossed one leg over the other as he rested his chin on his hand. "This is taking too long. Are you certain he didn't have a heart attack and died? That would be too simple for the likes of him."

"He's still very much alive. Shall I prod him faster?"

Ciel waved his hand and Sebastian had the tall bushes part to reveal Lord Melbourne, cowering under his arms. Sebastian moved suddenly to help Lord Melbourne to his feet.

"You are never going to get anywhere like that, Lord Melbourne. There is so much left of the game you haven't experienced and it would be quite rude to die on us so soon." He helped dust off Lord Melbourne's clothes before stepping back. "Try not to disappoint."

He returned to Ciel's side as Lord Melbourne attempted to stumble away. There were plenty of horrors lurking in the night and Sebastian made certain they were there to scare Lord Melbourne into entertaining Ciel.

"Would you like some dessert? I have a plate of strawberry shortcake I just made."

"Fine." Sebastian handed the dessert over on a plate with a fork and watched as Ciel took a bite. "It looks like Lord Melbourne isn't enjoying himself as much as I am. I would let him live as a warning to those who would dare to cross the Phantomhive name, but I doubt he'll live through the remainder of this night."

"When he dies, I'll be certain to clean up the gardens and remove his body."

"Good." Ciel placed his plate on the side table and stood up. "I'm about ready to retire. Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian took one last look at Lord Melbourne before walking after Ciel. He had offered a contract to many humans over his immortal life, but none were like Ciel. There was no rush in fulfilling the contract's terms, not when Ciel caught his attention like no other.


End file.
